Scarlet Benoit
Scarlet Benoit is a female biethnic human working as a self-employed farmer at Benoit Farms and Gardens. Biography Background Scarlet was born on August 17, 108 T.E. to Luc Benoit and an unnamed mother. She lived with her father in Paris, France until she was seven years old, when she went to live with her grandmother Michelle Benoit on her farm in Rieux, France. When Scarlet was thirteen, she went to visit her father in Paris, but came back early because she couldn't stand being with him; although her grandmother had been unhappy that Scarlet had come back without sending her a comm first. When Scarlet came in from doing her chores, her grandmother was talking to a man from the Eastern Commonwealth, who later turns out to be Linh Garan. Scarlet listened in on the conversation and thought the girl they were talking about taking to the Eastern Commonwealth was her. Her grandmother then caught her eavesdropping and Scarlet was sent to her room. The girl, however, ended up being Princess Selene, who was hiding in a secret compartment in their storage house. Selene was later adopted by the man Scarlet saw under the name of Linh Cinder. History From the beginning of Scarlet, Scarlet's grandmother had been missing. After the police failed to find her grandmother after weeks, Scarlet decided to find her grandmother on her own. Joining her was Wolf, a mysterious street fighter who wanted to help Scarlet. While on the train to Paris, Scarlet met Ran Kesley while ordering a drink. Scarlet immediately lost her appetite for her drink and got chocolate milk instead. After unwillingly chatting with Ran, Scarlet returned to Wolf in their private car. There, Wolf was able to smell Ran's scent on Scarlet. Sometime later, a letumosis outbreak occurred on the train, and Scarlet and Wolf jumped off. The two ran into the woods and soon decided to rest and eat food. While eating, Ran came across Scarlet and Wolf, claiming that it was the smell of the food that enticed him there. Scarlet introduced Ran to Wolf, unaware that the two already knew each other. Later, Scarlet questioned whether the two are familiar with each other, and it was revealed that Ran was a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack. After Wolf told Ran that he was no longer a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack, the two began to fight. Wolf was about to kill Ran when Scarlet stopped him, saying he might be able to give them information on where her missing grandmother was. Later on, Scarlet reunited with her grandmother, who was dying in her prison cell. Ran suddenly appeared and trapped Scarlet from escaping. However, Scarlet's grandmother provoked him in order for Scarlet to escape. After killing, and seemingly eating, Scarlet's grandmother, Ran chased Scarlet and eventually caught her, throwing her against a fountain. At that moment, Wolf came in and began fighting with Ran to protect Scarlet, eventually killing him. Scarlet ran away, believing that Wolf was going to attack her next, but it ended up that Wolf wanted to protect her. On Thorne's ship, the Rampion, Scarlet made up with Wolf and the two became a couple, becoming Wolf's "alpha female" in the process. Characteristics Features Scarlet has curly red hair and freckles. She is curvy and usually wears a red hoodie with a black tank top underneath, torn jeans, and boots. In a blog post, Meyer stated that Scarlet has brown eyes. In Cress, when Scarlet was taken to Luna, she was interrogated by Sybil Mira and Queen Levana for information regarding Cinder's whereabouts. When Scarlet refused to tell, Sybil forced her to cut off her own left pinky finger with a hatchet. Personality Skills and abilities As a biethnic, Scarlet does not inherit any bioelectrical manipulation ability from her Lunar grandfather, Logan Tanner. When Jael tested Scarlet by manipulating her to see Ran Kesley as her grandmother, Michelle Benoit, Scarlet was unaware of any manipulation until Jael weakened the manipulation. Relationships Scarlet and Michelle Scarlet and Wolf Trivia *According to author Marissa Meyer, Scarlet was born on August 17, 108 T.E., making her warmhearted, open-minded, and faithful, but also a bit bossy and arrogant. Being born in August, Scarlet is a Leo. *Scarlet is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood. Notes and references Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Biethnics Category:Alive Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Viewpoint characters